Neferkitty
Season 1, Episode 16 Characters Present * Cat (Royal Cat) * Dog (Slave Dog) * Rancid Rabbit (Pharaoh) * Winslow Summary Cat explains to Dog the ancient life of Egyptian cats. Recap The episode begins as a normal day with Cat, and Dog waiting for the bus. Soon enough, the bus arrives, slides on a mud puddle landing, and dirtying Cat. The people waiting next to him begin to walk over him, crushing him, and the process repeats. Going home, Cat dries himself of mud, and begins to tell Dog how cats of ancient times were respected, and treated in a royal fashion. Dog laughs in disbelief, which causes Cat to angrily pick up a book titled "Cats Through History", and prove to Dog that what he's saying is true.The story begins with an Egyptian dog servant, serving what seems to be an emperor cat with an endless effort. But that's all interrupted once the Pharaoh arrives, causing Royal Cat to bow down, and kisses his feet. The Pharaoh demands that moving flames are to be set on his pyramid, and returns to his nap right after, with Royal Cat accepting this demand. However, Royal Cat decides to slack off and orders a pack of slaves to take him sand skiing. Slave Dog is used as the ski, and wonders why he's always on the bottom, and asks if they can take turns. Amusing Royal Cat, this causes him to laugh, and thanks Slave Dog for the laugh. The story is interrupted with Cat landing a tear of joy on the book, crying about the beautiful of the story calling it the "Greatest story ever told". Dog begins to protest, and claims that Cat is making the entire story up. Mad at this claim, Cat gives Dog the book, and tells him to read it for himself. The story continues where Royal Cat finishes sand skiing, and returns back to the palace where he orders the slaves to repeat this process tomorrow, around the time of noon. Enjoying his royal privileges, where a sand rodent portrayed by Winslow tells Royal Cat that his treatment can get better, once the Pharaoh dies out, allowing Royal Cat to become the Pharaoh himself. Moments later, the Pharaoh calls Royal Call, and inquiries why it's taking so long for his servants to finish his pyramid. The Pharaoh says that the faster it takes to finish the pyramid, the quicker it will allow the Pharaoh to "sleep the big sleep". Remember what Winslow said earlier, Royal Cat forces his servants to finish the pyramid, causing Slave Dog to insubordinately punch Royal Cat, tired of being mistreated, and the other servants follow suit. Interrupting the story again, Dog is jovial that the Royal Cat loses, causing Cat to attempt to reach the book, trying to finish the rest of the story. Cat finally gets a hand of the book, and catches Dog's blatant lie. Going back into the story, every servant does what the Royal Cat mandates, reminding them of their place. The very next day, the pyramid is finished, pleasing, and killing the Pharaoh on sight. Royal Cat is about to take his place as the next Pharaoh, where he is surprisingly shoved by the late Pharaoh's son, Rancid Hotek the Second. Claiming there to be a mistake, Rancid then states that everything is in order, and that Royal Cat must be buried in the tome along with the previous Pharaoh. Cat ends the story, declaring it to be the worse story ever told. Dog then pulls the book out of Cat's hands, and decides to read it for himself saying that it'll only get worse from here. Trying to escape, Royal Cat roams around the entire tomb, with Slave Dog outside in luxury. Panicking, Royal Cat demands that he be sets free, with Slave Dog quoting "You have your place, and I have mine". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1998